


thanksgiving

by Brian_Meow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brian_Meow/pseuds/Brian_Meow





	thanksgiving

Ext. outside of the bus stop. 

  
Alright, it is 2020. We are in the middle of a pandemic. JOE, a survivor of the unspeakable pandemic is speaking to FRANK. 

FRANK 

  * In a matter of fact tone- 



Nov 25th. It’s thanksgiving. 

  
Another sole survivor of a pandemic, cuts in. 

EARL  
  
Which must mean the Thanksgiving parade is occurring!

FRANK gives him an odd look. EARL is not an American. He is struggling to understand the slang. 

FRANK

-correcting EARL-  
  
_Of course,_ NBC is airing the thanksgiving parade. It's an American tradition, along with spending time with family. 

EARL  
Ah. Family. 

FRANK turns to face EARL. EARL is struggling to fail to understand the concept of a family. The other crew members are not in sight. This is mildly concerning to JOE who knows that there is an autistic survivor. 

MS shot of FRANK.

  
FRANK   
  
Where is everyone?

  1. JOE shrugs at this. 



FRANK   
  
JOE?

MS shot of JOE. 

JOE   
  


Yes?

FRANK 

JOE. Did you allow a fifteen-year-old on the autism spectrum to wander by herself?   
  
JOE   
  
She’s going to be fine.    
  
FRANK   
  
I don’t think that’s very  _ responsible _ . 

JOE   
  
What do you mean by that?   
  
FRANK   
  
We are in the middle of a  _ pandemic _ JOE. I hardly think that allowing -

JOE stiffens. He is becoming defensive at this. EARL watches as the two proceed to argue. 

JOE   
  
She’s not a baby. _ FRANK. _

FRANK steps back at this. EARL groans at this. 

  
  


We cut to an abandoned cranberry sauce aisle. The Autistic teenager is walking through, oblivious to the destroyed store. Her attention is driven to the cart filled with food. 

EARL   
  
This is illegal. 

TEENAGER   
  
Shut up. 

Behind them, a mod shuffles through them. The TEENAGER is surrounded by college students. We smash cut to a college student who has evidently slept through the day. Dressed in pajamas, she sticks her head out of the bus door.

STUDENT

What time is it? 

She checks her watch.   
STUDENT

11:00? I’ve been sleeping for six hours? 

She collapses onto the bus seat. She yanks the blanket onto herself. 

We cut to the THANKSGIVING PARADE being filmed in progress. 

BARBARA WALTERS EXPY   
Would ya look at those floats!   
  


A montage of floats. 

BARBARA WALTERS EXPY

Now we have ALANA MORRIS Performing!   
  


Alana Morrisey is performing songs from Jagged pill. The crowd murmurs uneasily. This performance is lackluster. Very poor. 

BARBARA WALTERS EXPY   
It's hilarious because the floats are mesmerizing! Americans will get distracted by shiny balloons!   
  
Another montage of balloons. 

BARBARA WALTERS EXPY

And here is giant heather.

  
This is not giant heather. We cut to a smashed camera as new yorkers begin to scream as a menstrual menace topples concrete buildings. JOE sighs at this. He types something in his calculator.    
  


JOE

That's 8,000 to 9.000 people killed by the menstrual monster. 

EARL   
Jesus Christ!   
  
JOE   
Yeah. 

EARL   
We’re accessories to a massacre, aren’t we?   
  
JOE   
Not if we don’t react. 

EARL    
Are you insane?   
  
JOE   
The feds won’t be on our case if we don’t move.    
  
EARL   
Where is the girl?   
  
JOE grimaces at this. 

  
JOE   
Probably infected. 

  
EARL   
I’ll bet. 

JOE   
We shouldn’t worry about her. 

FRANK starts up a car. JOE shoots him a warning look. 

  
JOE   
FRANK. 

  
FRANK does not respond to this. The car disappears. 

One of the college students grabs the autistic teenager's hand.    
  
COLLEGE STUDENT A   
  
Do you want to dissociate with us?   
  
AUTISTIC TEENAGER   
Dissociate?   
  
COLLEGE STUDENT A   
Yeah. dissociate. 

The AUTISTIC TEENAGER watches as the college students begin to collect the food. She watches the clock nervously. 

AUTISTIC TEENAGER   
What do you mean dissociate?   
  
the COLLEGE STUDENT does not answer her question. Instead, the focus is on the food. Grabbing, arguing, and general banter.    
  


COLLEGE STUDENT A   
SPLIT. We split into fragments…

We cut to an elderly woman hovering over her thirty-year-old son. The tug-boat money hasn’t come in yet. I can’t go shopping now ma. For fucks sake we’re starving jack. I know ma. Just hold on another day. We can live for twenty more. The son shifts through the messy room. There is clutter everywhere. The man-boy is quite grubby as he gives out a wheeze, then a grunt. The woman's eyes narrow as the by-product of weeaboo shuffles his way into the living room. He is the 21st-century archetype of an American consumer habitating Spencer's gifts. In any time given before the pandemic, the boy might be seen tucking his dragon-ball Z t-shirt in the lonely strip mall. 

Oh, for fucks- He trips over some paper. He adjusts himself, brushing the clutter off his body. His seventy-year-old mother, who has grown quite bony, leers at him. The son cannot hold a job. Aren’t you worried about getting sick? Me? The woman laughs. The son does not, shooting his mother a glance of concern. His mother hoovers him. In life before the pandemic, his mother sat by him in between lunch periods, a few feet away from him. Now she sat by him during zoom calls. 

Her tongue is a knife. One might be reminded of a sailor when she spoke. Her language consists of fucks and pricks, and “ that was fucking stupid.” She is a tiny thing with snow-white brittle shoulder-length hair who loves to knit. 

Ah… America. 

  
  
  
  


Very few things can be remembered about Thanksgiving. 

  
However… we cut to a COLLEGE STUDENT murmuring to another COLLEGE STUDENT in a bus seat.

COLLEGE STUDENT A   
-in a dissociative state-

You have really nice breasts.

COLLEGE STUDENT B

-in the dissociative state-

Stop it. 

COLLEGE STUDENT A   
No. I’m serious. You have large breasts.

  
COLLEGE STUDENT B   
You’re disgusting.

COLLEGE STUDENT A   
  
You have larger breasts than I do. 

COLLEGE STUDENT squeezes her peers' breast. It is clear to all that no one has had any sleep. 

Dinner ensues. 

COLLEGE STUDENT A is picking at her food. COLLEGE STUDENT B is acting kind of standoffish. COLLEGE STUDENT C is demure. WITHOUT warning, a transexual launches on to the table with another TRANSEXUAL on the brink of intercourse. 

  
FRANK   
Hey!   
  
He gets the spray bottle. THE TRANSEXUAL responds with a mild hiss. 

Not much is remembered except the needle being jabbed into one of the college students.    
  


COLLEGE STUDENT A gives out a sharp child-like laugh. Like someone else being handed the controls. The sun has set. Her joints contort as her laughter fades.   
  


COLLEGE STUDENT B is next. He barely grimaces as he is given the needle. 

  
The man gives COLLEGE C a mild prick. Her eyes glaze over as she fades in and out of consciousness. Very soft, demure kawaii cat girl. She moves around with a shudder. 

EARL does not make a sound as the college students lie on the ground in a daze. The AUTISTIC is left behind. She hides inside the box. Without warning, she is pulled out of the box. She is oddly spared the needle. 

  
AUTISTIC   
Is it time yet?   
  
COLLEGE STUDENT is oddly quiet. The AUTISTIC crawls out of the box. 


End file.
